Sarah's Epiphany
by knightrid3r
Summary: Sarah already knew she was going to stay even before Ellie's wedding 2.0. Here is the moment she decided she was tired of the spy life and wanted a real life with the man she loved. Too bad it turned out so bad this time. Takes place during Chuck vs the Ring. I do not own Chuck. If I did it would still be on TV, probably.


The NSA clean up crew was busy at work cleaning the church of blood and bullet holes that was meant to be location of the Woodcomb/Bartowski wedding a mere thirty minutes prior. The rest of the church was clear except for the members of the ex-team Bartowski and the bride and groom who were all in the chapel of the church away from the banquet area where the clean up crew was busy at work.

"Hey Bryce, thanks for helping save my family, even though my sisters wedding is ruined." Chuck said giving his friend turned nemesis turned friend a pat on the shoulder.

"You don't need to thank me Chuck, I know it doesn't seem like it but everything I've done since we met has been to help you. I've always tried to do what is best for you. Your my best friend." Bryce said, giving the aforementioned best friend a hug.

"Thanks buddy." said Chuck, returning the hug.

Chuck glances at Sarah across the room trying to console a hysterical Ellie. The knot in his chest intensifies at the sight of his heartbroken sister and the woman he loves but unfortunately seems to still have feelings for Bryce, considering she is leaving with him tomorrow morning. He then turns his attention back to Bryce, complete seriousness written across his face, "Hey buddy, I know it's probably not my place but I just hope you know how lucky you are."

Chuck glances at Sarah, then back to Bryce.

"She is the most amazing person I've ever met and if you ever hurt her, super-spy or not, I will kick your ass." Chuck said with not a hint of humor behind the second part of the statement.

Bryce, sensing the seriousness an sincerity of his tone, nods in acknowledgment and Chuck steals one last glance towards Sarah and Ellie before heading off to find his father and some alcohol. Little did Chuck know that Bryce and Sarah were on an open comm and Sarah heard everything Chuck had said. Feeling her throat tightening and tears stinging her eyes, threatening to overflow and run down her cheeks, she excuses herself to the restroom and leaves Ellie in the care of an equally upset Awesome.

Minutes later while Sarah is still in the restroom, still fighting back tears after listening to Chucks talk with Bryce and realizing just how difficult it will be to leave the sweetest, most selfless and trustworthy man she has ever met, Ellie enters the ladies room looking slightly better than when Sarah had left her with her should-be husband. Concerned for the woman she considers one of her closest friends and the sister of the man she is in love with, she asks "How are you and Devon holding up Ellie?"

Ellie turns to her, a ghost of a smile on her face, she responds "I'm devastated that my wedding day, the day I've been waiting for since I was a little girl cutting out wedding dresses from magazines, has been ruined by those idiots from the Buy More. But I was just sitting in the other room and talking with Devon and he was holding me and trying to make me feel better when i realized something."

After a slight pause where she let out a little laugh she continued "I realized that even though I may have had my special day ruined and we can't afford to pay for another wedding right now, I still have the most amazing man I have ever met, and big wedding or not I know that we will be together for the rest of our lives. And whenever I something goes wrong or I have a bad day, all I have to think about is how I have found the love of my life and how we will be together for the rest of our lives, and I feel better immediately. You don't need the lavish house, the fancy cars, the perfect proposal, the dream wedding. All you need is that person that you know without a doubt you will always love and you trust will always love you. That one person that makes you the best person you can be and is so much a part of you that you know you are incomplete without them."

It was at this moment; not two hours from now when Chuck decided to use his check to fund a second, even better wedding, or at that wedding looking at Chuck and his sister with her new husband and how happy they were; but at this moment when Ellie finished her extremely moving and oddly specific and appropriate speech and while feeling the tears streaming down her face that Sarah finally came to the realization that she had already found that person that Ellie had explained. And whether it be because of her extremely irrational sense of duty or the fact that she was afraid of committing herself to someone completely for fear that they would leave her just like everyone in her life had, she was simply just going to walk away from that person that she truly loved beyond a shadow of a doubt and was so much a part of her now that wondered how she ever could have been so blind and misguided. It was at this moment that she decided she could never leave this place that was now home with the people that were now her family and the love of her life that was a curly haired nerd name Chuck Bartowski.


End file.
